1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-chip package having a structure that supports a corner of a first face of a semiconductor chip by using a plurality of auxiliary leads.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with a demand for miniaturization of an electronic apparatus, semiconductor devices have been required to be smaller ever increasingly. Therefore, as one solution for miniaturization of semiconductor devices, such a semiconductor device has been proposed as to have a multi-chip package (MCP) structure in which a plurality of semiconductor chips are mounted in one package.
As a demand for thinning of packages has been increasing year by year, to decrease a thickness of the packages, such a package structure is brought forth as to eliminate a die pad on which a semiconductor chip is placed conventionally. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,087,722.
However, in a conventional example, an auxiliary lead is arranged between a lead and a bonding pad, so that to interconnect the lead and the bonding pad by wire bonding, a wire must pass over the auxiliary lead by any means. Accordingly, to avoid short-circuiting of the wire and the auxiliary lead, a certain height of the wire must be reserved or a certain distance must be reserved between the lead and the bonding pad. Therefore, a total thickness of a package cannot be reduced to a minimum or the package occupies a large area, which is a problem.